


Your destiny is coming close (Stand up and fight)

by Deeambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Body Swap, Gen, Magic, Transmigration, background characters aka snape and dead!james and dumbledore, i guess that works, uhhh so kushina but kushina as lily, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: Later, she truthfully tells a man in pink robes decorated with stars that she has no idea who could have sold her out, (to what, Kushina has no clue), but when the man somberly offers his condolences for her husband, Kushina thinks of Minato before her body can think of James and she still cries while calling him all sorts an idiot.Apparently, this is the normal, as both women had very smart, yet very stupid husbands.
Relationships: past canon relationships
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Your destiny is coming close (Stand up and fight)

**Author's Note:**

> is this a thing? this is now a thing.

Kushina blinks open eyes she never realized she closed to a man raising a stick and mumbling words her brain can’t seem to put together.

_Foreign language_ something whispers.

Something else whispers _Curse_ , and then more insistently, _Duck_!

She doesn’t have time to duck, her body mid turn, and not responding how she’s use too. She feels her chakra though, off center and wispy and green instead of Kurama’s red and windy and Hot that overpowers her orange and citrus and wavy.

Differences aside, it responds to her reflexive tug as she throws up a basic seal barrier and hopes with all her being it’s enough.

It is enough. The barrier does something strange then, and instead of absorbing the attack it reflects it. The man, although now she’s not quite sure if he is, and there’s certainly lots of strange people in the shinobi world, lays dead on the floor from his own doing.

Strange she thinks, kicking back his hood, and ugly.

She was only around her precious Naruto for a second but the tell-tale sign of a gurgle has her spinning on her heel, a light red mop of hair temporally blinding her instead of dark blood red it should be.

The baby is not Naruto but she doesn’t think she’s Kushina anymore either.

He’s cute, chubby, a brunette with the brightest green eyes.

She loves him immediately and wonders if it’s her or whoever’s body she’s currently inhabiting that loves him so.

Later, when she starts uncontrollably crying over a dead body in the hallway, she’ll have her answer.

For now, she scoops up the baby, _Harry_ , the voice whispers, more faded than before, and tots him on her hip till he settles again.

Later, a man will barge in and nearly cry in relief. She doesn’t know him but graciously accepts the invitation to go to somewhere called Hogwarts.

Later, she truthfully tells a man in pink robes decorated with stars that she has no idea who could have sold her out, (to what, Kushina has no clue), but when the man somberly offers his condolences for her husband, Kushina thinks of Minato before her body can think of James and she still cries while calling him all sorts an idiot.

Apparently, this is the normal, as both women had very smart, yet very stupid husbands.

Kushina thinks she might not have Naruto or Minato or any of her friends but this is something she can adapt too. Something worth living.

She believes it, as she spins little Harry around a large empty ballroom filled with dangling candles and portraits that coo at you.

Harry gurgles, and Kushina, no, _Lily_ , just laughs.

Her baby’s okay, and she will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd read a 100k fix-it of Kushina fixing the mess that is Harry PotterTM. Voldemort who? dude just KO himself. If this is a thing already someone link me please lmao
> 
> also what do i tag this as??? its not reincarnation,, does body swap work??? hello???


End file.
